


One More Night

by flickawhip



Category: Being Erica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy comes begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

"Please 'Rica... just one more night."

Cassidy came begging at Erica's door, the problem was, Erica was over her, had moved on. Well, she had at least tried to move on. Cassidy had been someone she loved. She still knew that she loved Cassidy, but she was no longer in love with her. 

"Please..."

Erica had given up, moving to the door. 

"I thought we were done..."

"Not yet..."

"Why?"

"Erica... please."

"WHY?"

"I just... I need you."

Erica had sighed. 

"Fine. Come in." 

Cassidy had smiled, slipping inside with a shy smile. She knew this was her last chance.


End file.
